warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Snake in the Grass
Looking foreword to this. Sounds as epic as I expected it to be, can't wait till it kicks off. :I hope so. I might post a briefing and a personel file for the Stratego the Orks kidnapped. We'll wait til Tales finishes before posting this. And if this starts to cost any quality in Tales, I'll just delete it and repost when Tales is finished. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Just a request, can Tango be hit by an artillery round? i want Fredric to save Frost. and some other members [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well I'd rather not be hit by an artillery round just yet. Or be rescued. Plus the fact that if they hit us with an artillery round, that would mean we'd have been compromised, at which point you can consider half the squad dead, with others having little to minimal chance of survival. KuHB1aM 13:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It ''is a suicide mission. Although being tracked by Ork Kommandos would be a good substitute, i.e. a pyromaniac Ork lobs a Tankbusta Bomb at Tango. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pfft, ill show that Ork what a real bomb looks like --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i real bomb looks strangely like Cale... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I thought Heralds of chaos was going right after Tales of Heresy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango fever has hit the wiki, this'll be short [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I dont like to tango..... can i join with my....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You don't like TANGO!? I sentence you to execution as a BLASPHEMER[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm serious, i don't like to tango.. What armies can we use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ask run4 blasphemer, i'm pretty sure it's tango only though, now how would you like your execution? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, execution, exectuion.... well... hmm... err...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Choice has been made. You will be pumped full of dry steam at dawn. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) dry steam?????????????????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Steam with no suspended water particles. Strips the flesh from your bones. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That soulds like a good anti-tyranid weapon...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) TAGO DANCING SUX BALLS! Now, seriously, what armies are there?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It't Tango squadron silly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i know, i hate tango dancing...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango, that's all. I'll be Bastard GMing and possibly playing the villains (the targets) as well to throw the occassional spanner in the works, but these are more about small-scale interpersonal RPs and events than large-scale sweeping engagements. It's a test of RPing skill, rather than who can come up with the best way to kill off 200 people in fifteen seconds. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Right... and the playable people in tango squad are?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Whoever you make, Fredric is mine. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) err... not what i asked... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You have to make your character [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) deo i have to ask run4 personally?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i think toy should improve on the work you've already done instead of increasing your workload by starting new projects every other day, expand the ones you've done first. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *you. Jesus, why do i keep misspelling [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack, it is Tango Squadron only. You may make a Tango Squadron member; whoever you make is your "playable" person. But I would suggest expanding on your current stuff before you make a Tango member. KuHB1aM 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Does Tango Squadron have any Sanctioned or Primaris Psykers? --Lither 08:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tango is part of a Penal Legion, were all convicts and criminals...no Psykers among us --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If you're desperate for a psyker, you could make a Spook junkie. Spook is a drug that boosts brain activity as part of the high, allowing a single use of psychic power per hit. Comes in Inhalers and Injectors. Not a psyker, a drug addicted convict that occasionally blasts a psychic power or two around when he jacks himself up on a tightly-controlled substance. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 19:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol haha. "Vasquez, try not to antagonise people too much. You might have to kill someone in self defence. Again." KuHB1aM 19:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Barakus doesnt 'only' like blowing stuff up, he likes blowing it apart as well :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :So he does . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Does he like blowing in general? :) KuHB1aM 22:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pfft haha, na he dont swing that way :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Post your faction and their motivations in the Factions section BEFORE posting in the Roleplaying section (Act 1 etc.). I think perhaps there should be a squad roster, it's not like they have much of a choice or motive. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just part of a direct C+P from Fires. Still subject to some polish. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope this gets into swing before school goes back. I might otherwise miss the first few days of RPing to get back into my school habits. Thats only like over a week away, it probably wont be coz Tales could go on for ages. Bloody glad I finished school 6 years ago, couldnt stand doing that crap anymore --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Not making this any better for me fury :P Lucky you, Fury. Actually, lucky you(s), BB and DS. You guys still off school? Hah, I've been in since the 4th of January. Admittedly had a few days off because of heavy snow and subsequent flu, but yeah. Anyway, I hope at least we get this rolling before I start my GCSEs properly in April, because there's no way I'm gonna be able to work casual creative writing into my schedule between attending school itself, extra lessons, revising and doing the dreaded exams. Gyaaah. --Solbur 01:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) GCSE's? Sorry us simple guys from down under have no idea what that means :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) General Certificate of Secondary Education. As in, the exams that serve as the culmination of all my years of schooling so far at the end of high school, go on my CV and affect the colleges, unis and jobs I'm going to be ellegible for in the future. Serious business, you could say. --Solbur 01:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thatd be like our HSC (Higher School Cert) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could start this up while also running Tales? Tales isn't getting a lot of activity anyhow, so it wouldn't be taking away from that RP. Plus everyone is dying from Tango Fever. KuHB1aM 02:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, i'm breaking out in stab wounds. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, yeah. I'm getting an overwhelming urge to get kicked in the face, have my lunch stolen and attempt to disarm mines. Doctor, doctor, can you help? --Solbur 02:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha na he doesnt know much about disarming mines.... then again none of us do... :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Virgil killed a man by disarming a mine once. KuHB1aM 02:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So Barakus can set one and we have no way of neutralising it? Lovely jubly. Nah, I said "attempt", which is exactly what Jared will be doing when he's on bomb squad duty. --Solbur 02:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha, well Cale can disarm em, he just dont like doing it, he has more fun blowing em up..... BOOM haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So how many finger tips did you lose for blowing up that entire mine field? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 02:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) he's still got em all, just a couple burn marks... cant count anyone following Cale as lucky --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Virgil almost assassinated the Emperor using nothing but a ball-point pen and a field ration. Tell me an achievement that can top that, and you may just have something going for you. KuHB1aM 02:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Anyone seen Chronicles of Riddik, Death by soup can, Cale thought it was a good idea to try on a Keeper of Secrets, was surprised when it worked haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Tea, actually. "I'll kill you with my teacup." --Solbur 02:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::''Now, who wants to see what I can do with this pen? I should make that Joker quote one of Virgil's, lol. Sounds like something he would say. KuHB1aM 11:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey run4, what about oscar? should we get him in this RP or do you want me to make his/her page? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 12:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The dog? Just add him to the Current Roster section on Tango's page for now. We can steal him from some Mordians or Praetorians or whoever at the end of the RP, running from Orky retribution. Dey luvved de boss, and we's went and dunnim in . . . As for the assassination thing, Deek drank so much and snorted so much cocaine Slaanesh elevated him to Daemonhood. He got fired and returned to human form for Khorne-like behaviour when he stabbed three Keepers of Secrets to death with a tube of Crazy Glue. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Virgil used to be the fifth major Ruinous Power God of Chaos. He got so big and so bad that, in order to make it fair for the other chaos gods to win everyone couple trillion billion years in a single battle and for the Emperor to go on his petty crusade, he turned to human form and renamed himself Virgil. KuHB1aM 21:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, you call that tough. Cale used to be the greatest of the Chaos Gods, people think they just came into existence but he actually created all the others. Got bored and killed 6 of the 10 gods at the time then decided to try his hand at being mortal haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The universe is actually just a sandwich Deek left in his footlocker. You're all just bacteria. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Cept' me. I'm a parasite. C'mon run4, put the RP in motion, we all know tales aint going anywhere! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoot, Time for fredric to do... somthing [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how do tech priest 'sleep' exactly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 14:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :They probably enter prolonged states of physical inactivity with their minds processing and contemplating in overdrive. Anyway, I'll get something up for Jared later today, going out in a bit. --Solbur 14:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Just posted. Jared, Jared, Jared. KuHB1aM 14:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) HAHA! I SAW THAT! YOU SNUCK THE PROMETHIUM GRENADES IN THERE! :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thought you'd like it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 01:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 1- :D 2- i got me stormboyz and bloodletters today, dont think anyone knows though as i said it on the battle of epsilon 2...6? page. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i saw, i got myself some stormboyz yesterday. stick to the topic in the meantime. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 01:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have a few Qs though so i'll ask them on ur talk page.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) "Prepare yourselves for a shoe-ing of '''epic' proportions! It shall be a shoe-ing so great, that your heads will turn inside out!" On a more serious note, this is an excuse (for me) to write a post about using a shoe with unbelievable power, preferably against an Ork, but that is optional. --Lither 15:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Lither, solbur, c'mon and post! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... otherwise no moonshine for you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Can we please move this on three days. Yeah... preliminary writing is ''boooorrrrriiiinnnnggg... KuHB1aM 02:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :And don't I know it. Sometime I feel conscious, I'll get this moving further on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you conscious yet? KuHB1aM 01:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Objective that's not really an objective Okay, so here's the deal. We have one overall objective, and no intermediate objectives, so here are the options. *'Ork Kommandos calling artillery strikes in on us.' ::Main idea -'' On the run from falling shells, taking down the occasional Kommando Team for a brief respite from the shelling before another one of the hunting teams zones in on us. ::''Secondary idea -'' Taking down the Ork guns that tormented us for so long before we deal with Telemachus and Gorfangz. *'Ork Kommandos actively hunting us.' ::''Main idea -'' On the run from groups of larger, burlier, more intimidating and less easily-killed Ork Kommandos, who are essentially scouring the area to clear the mines, but take to hunting us as Tango is quite obviously a linebreaker unit intending to hit the Ork rear lines. ::''Secondary idea -'' Killing a group of Ork Kommandos who are trying to relay our positions and objectives to Gorfangz and Telemachus. Voting ends on February 27th at 22:00 UTC, i.e. 24 hours from now. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Voting and Alternative Suggestions I like the first idea for the Ork Kommando artillery. Seems like that would be fun to play through. Blade bane Let's go for the secondary artillery idea. That's a clear cut idea and we don't have to do fill filler posts. KuHB1aM 22:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :The secondary idea is the coup de grace for the overall "Orky Artillery" idea. We'll be getting shelled til we make it through the ruins, then we get to rush some trenches and spike some guns. And stomp some Grots too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the Ork Kommando Artillery idea. --Lither 23:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Like the artillary idea. Both though. But perhaps being stalked by the commandos at the same time? } }} 05:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah id go with the Artillery idea as well, altho were more than likely gonna run into a few boyz on the way --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This rp is getting off to a bad start , fred's already got lost XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Drama Llama has arrived! //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) For Safe Keeping. "I didn't get stuck out here, just to get hit by a bloody ork mortar.." Tompson growled, dragging himself to his feet. He tried to run towards his other team, getting about half way there before sucumbing to the pain echoing out from his left leg, he looked down at it to see a large metal shard of shrapnel jutting out, "I'LL CATCH UP, DON'T WORRY!" he yelled to Coletrane, who hadn't even noticed that john was still out here.. carefully removing the shard, he pulled the approeate equipment out of his medi-kit and tightly splinted his leg, hobbing into the dug-out and sitting on the inside of the entrance. John slowly reached down to his side, seeking the mental security of his golden boltgun, he was greeting with an odd sensation, nothingness. His head flipped up quickly and over towards the wasteland, he spied his golden boltgun among the craters and rubble, and to his horror, it vanished as an Ork mortar exploded right ontop of it.. undoutably destroying the carefully crafted masterpiece. Liana was yanked inside the dugout as deek pulled her in as she yelled at fredric to get in."Where the hell are those ork mortars coming from!".Mortars rained down around the dugout and she saw the asshole tompson stumble and his boltgun be blown to shreads."GET IN!".Tompson looked up at the dugout and then back at the ruins of his boltgun,"Get in Tompson or i'l shoot you myself".Liana ducked back into the dugout,How the fuck tompson made lance corperal she never knew.Where were those bloody mortars,Her stupid pulse pistol was cloged up with mud as well. Safe keeping? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :We're sorting out Thompson before you go in with both barrels on this. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah right. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Right, i've sorted it out now, theres only one medic in the squad now, i've instead made him an expert in night fighting, which'll help if we get ambushed in the sewers on the way back, and the medi-pack carries spare Bandages incase deek runs out or john needs one and no-ones around ,you know, in a case of emergencies like a huge shard of shrapnel in his leg. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Me thinks Vegas put some inconsistencies in his latest LeGuie post.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) This sounds like a problem. Raynor or Drake is going to have to shoot Rugar if they want him back in the dugout, yet the best other available cover is some burned-out tanks. --Lither 05:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Still wouldnt be cover enough, Im sure with Drake's experience he is quite capable of knocking Rugar out to get him into the dugout --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, but Rugar's brain will take that as an attack, and he will begin overdosing on Psychon. That won't end well. --Lither 06:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha, we need to build a catapult, punch him in the head and launch him at the Orks --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :That will get the mission done in record time. Unless they launch him back. --Lither 08:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) T'was wondering which nut would charge outside, lol. we still need Run4 to post before we actually do anything though Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im kinda waiting on him as well. People have lives outside this tho so im not rushed --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Back from weekend of paintball now. Will post soon (unless I get buried under project work again, in which case I suggest you switch the focus back to Tales). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We really need to jump-start this... KuHB1aM 21:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. We seem to be enthusiastic about leaving Lazarus in a minefield. --Lither 08:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) We really need to revive this... KuHB1aM 20:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sweet Jesus! Someone posted! KuHB1aM 01:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No thanks necessary, just doing my duty as the Psycho of Tango ;) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Err, Bolshack, did you read my last post? Rugar is in a fist-to-shoe fight with an Ork Nob, and if he won or just finished fighting he'd be in no mood to pull any trigger. He would be in the mood to shoe anybody who comes too close. --Lither 12:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC)